


We're all just spoiled kids

by DominikaDecember



Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Banter, Sibling Banter, and annoying, food shopping, kids can be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: Aaron and Robert go food shopping with their children.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718059
Kudos: 25





	We're all just spoiled kids

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh guys! I have written quite a lot about this little family. It's unreal how much love and fluff exists in this universe. Thank you Robron for giving me the joy of writing again!
> 
> Unbeta'd!
> 
> Please enjoy and let's try to remain sane in this crazy time.

Robert was staring at the different brands of the same product. He read the ingredients at the back of the labels trying to find out a reason why one cost two quid more than the other. 

"Robert, just pick one." Aaron hissed trying his best to not lose his mind over standing in the same aisle for nearly ten minutes now. 

"I will." Robert insisted still baffled at the difference between the two hair gels. "But I don't know which one is better for my hair texture." A seven year old Seb ran up to Aaron holding a big bag of crisps. 

"Daddy, can we please get this?" He asked, excitement running through his entire body. "It's down from 3.99 to 1.99. And it's a twelve pack. Daddy, it's a twelve pack." The little boy reiterated to his fathers who shared a look. Aaron sighed and pointed to the trolley which was already nearly full. 

"Where are your sisters?" He asked Seb who shrugged unconcerned. "Well, go and find them. Tell them that if we get any more sweets, your teeth will rot off. We're nearly done anyways."

"Okay. Can we get a soft drink?" Seb grinned cheekily, showing off the gap in his two front teeth that made him even more adorable. Aaron cleared his throat trying to get Robert's attention to deal with their son. The blond man was still busy looking at the hair gels. 

"Yeah, alright. Get us some tonic water." The little boy started running off. "Diet, Seb!" Robert yelled after their son who narrowly missed banging into a few people. Aaron glared at his husband. "What?" 

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, Robert." The younger man told him. 

"How was I supposed to know that? And come off it." Robert finally chose a hair gel and put it in the trolley. "It's not going to hurt anyone, getting some drinks." Aaron rolled his eyes as they started moving down the aisle, his gaze catching on the pregnancy tests, Robert not missing the shadow that fell over his husband's face. He stopped them and placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "It's going to happen." He told the younger man who nodded reluctantly. "It takes time, that's what the doctor said."

"I know." Aaron muttered trying to quench the feeling of disappointment in his chest. 

"We got lucky last time." Robert continued, his thumb rubbing circles comforting Aaron. "But it will happen, yeah? We just got to be patient." He searched his husband's face. "Look at me." Aaron lifted his head up. "We're meant to have a whole football team, us two. Nothing is going to stop that." Aaron chuckled and pulled his husband close, their mouth meeting together in the embrace. The two men comforted in the fact that they could face anything as long as they had each other. They broke apart to see Seb, Ada and Jackie grunting but dragging four packs of soft drinks each to the trolley, amused and annoyed glances from other people thrown their way. "What do you think you're doing?" Robert asked his children who were now working together to lift up the heavy drinks. 

"You said we could, daddy." Ada replied. "Seb, if you and Jackie turn it around as you lift, it'll be better." The little boy nodded and looked at his other sister who grinned at him and the three kids managed to get all of the drinks together onto the trolley. 

"Figures the only time you lot would work together is when you want something." Aaron commented shaking his head at his children's antics and looked to his husband. "You've got your card right? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we're over the budget with this stuff and I've only brought cash." Robert patted his husband's back sighing himself. 

"Yeah, I do. We always end up going over the budget anyways. No surprise there." They made their way over to the tills, with Jackie pushing the trolley and Ada and Seb coming up with a new strategy to put everything on the conveyor belt. "Where are we going to fit everything?" Robert asked Aaron quietly as the five of them waited in the queue. 

"You're joking, right?" Aaron chuckled. "The kids will be through half of this before we even get home." He pointed to Jackie who was trying to open up a bag of crisps and be sneaky about it without her siblings noticing. Robert let out an amused huff as his children noticed what was happening and another argument started in between the three. He put his arms around his husband's waist and happily just watched them as Aaron leaned back into him. 

"I was the one who found them!" Seb yelled at Jackie reaching for the bag she was holding onto tightly. "Finders keepers!" 

"Well, I am the one who is brave enough to eat them." Jackie argued back, promptly stuffing her face with the savoury treat and opening her mouth whilst chewing trying to gross her brother out. Robert hid his face in Aaron's shoulder doing his best not to laugh, whilst his husband was starting to smile, awed at their children's debating skills. The arguing drawing some amused glances. 

"And we still want more." Aaron said to Robert under his breath, not taking his eyes off the children. 

"I know." Robert kissed his neck and pulled away as the three kids started to put things onto the conveyor belt. "We're mental." He grinned at his husband and helped their children take things out of the trolley.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr: [**[X]**](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
